


Love Is Gonna Get You Some Day

by AnotherThing



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, Not Beta Read, Revelation of feelings, crime boss seonghwa, right-hand man hongjoong, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherThing/pseuds/AnotherThing
Summary: It’s rare that he finds time to indulge in having the apartment to himself without one of the other boys hanging around ‘babysitting’ him. After he had taken a bullet to the abdomen (really it was more of a flesh wound more than anything), Seonghwa had assigned him a ‘round-the-clock guard detail that would last until he was fit to go back on duty. Hongjoong had tried to argue against the idea, tried to reason with Seonghwa that he could take care of himself, tried to dissuade him from putting one of the others on glorified babysitting duty. Seonghwa, however, would not be swayed.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ ateez gangster-au just in time for hongjoong's birthday! this is a two-part story that i might expand upon later. please enjoy & forgive me for any mistakes! ~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {preview}
> 
> Usually either Jongho or Mingi would be present and keeping him company throughout the day, however this evening Seonghwa had called all hands on deck and his usual babysitting detail had been interrupted. Hongjoong wonders what big event could have occurred to make the boss willingly call everyone in, but he does not take for granted this first peaceful night without one of the others hovering around. He can take care of himself, bullet wound be damned. It had been months since he had gotten shot anyway.

PART 1

Hongjoong is settling into the tub for a soak. It is rare that he finds time to indulge in having the apartment to himself without one of the other boys hanging around ‘babysitting’ him. After he’d taken a bullet to the abdomen (really it was more of a flesh wound more than anything), Seonghwa had assigned him a ‘round-the-clock guard detail that would last until he was deemed fit for duty. Hongjoong had tried to argue against the idea, tried to reason with Seonghwa that he could take care of himself, tried to dissuade him from putting one of the others on glorified babysitting duty. Seonghwa, however, would not be swayed. Though Hongjoong was basically unstoppable with a knife, he had still taken a bullet to the side and lost a considerable amount of blood. Seonghwa had threatened to ground him and lock him away at his complex, so Hongjoong had eventually bitten his tongue and allowed the elder man to have his way.

Usually either Jongho or Mingi would be present and keeping him company throughout the day, however this evening Seonghwa had called all hands on deck and his usual babysitting detail had been interrupted. Hongjoong wonders what big event could have occurred to make the boss willingly call everyone in, but he does not take for granted this first peaceful night without one of the others hovering around. He can take care of himself, bullet wound be damned. It had been months since he had gotten shot anyway.

**********  
  
  


Hongjoong had been out on an errand, meeting up with one of their lower-level contacts at a 24hr diner. After discussing things for nearly an hour, the two had parted ways. The underling had left first, meanwhile Hongjoong had finished his coffee and dialed Wooyoung to come pick him up. It had been unusually chilly that night and Hongjoong had shivered slightly as a light fog had descended upon the area. Hongjoong had mentally congratulated himself on deciding to have someone pick him up rather than attempt to brave the streets in this kind of weather. As he walked further out into the parking lot, he had glanced down on his phone to check for any messages from Wooyoung. Without warning, someone had slammed into his shoulder harshly. Whirling around, insult at the tip of his tongue and ready to scathingly be delivered, he had found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. Cursing, Hongjoong had thrown himself sideways as the unknown assailant fired the shot practically at point-range. By some miracle, the shot had ended up hitting him on the side of his abdomen, thankfully sparing his head. It was a clean shot, going straight through his body and miraculously missing any vital organs.

He gasped in shock, from both the pain of the bullet tearing through his flesh and the harsh impact of his body hitting the pavement. The stranger had wasted no time in fleeing from the seen, taking off running and leaving him to bleed out on the cold, damp ground. Hongjoong had valiantly tried to get his limbs to cooperate so he could put pressure on the wound, but it was fruitless. What seemed like an eternity later (but was only actually a few minutes later), he heard the sounds of a car screeching to a halt, followed by a car door harshly slamming open. Briefly closed his eyes and when he had opened them again, it was to the welcomed sight of a blonde-haired, young man entering his field of vision. Wooyoung’s worried face hovered over him and although he could see the younger man’s lips moving, he had a hard time making out what was being said. He tried to open his mouth to let Wooyoung know this but found himself unable to form words as the pain from his wound intensified to unbearable levels. Wooyoung had used his own suit jacket to put pressure against Hongjoong’s bullet wound and staunch the bleeding, causing said pain.

He must have briefly passed out from the pain because the next thing he knew, he was laying in the backseat of Wooyoung’s car; head and most of his upper body pillowed on an unknown person. Struggling to focus, he caught sight of Wooyoung hovering over his body. The younger was leaning forward, putting as much pressure as he dared against Hongjoong’s wound. Hongjoong felt himself fading out of consciousness again before the car suddenly jumped, running over something in the road and going briefly airborne for a second, a testament to the high speed they seemed to be traveling at.

“Hold on hyungs, we’re almost there!” A voice shouted from the driver’s seat. It took Hongjoong a minute to recognize the voice as belonging to their youngest member Jongho. His eyes fluttered towards the front of the car and by some odd coincidence, he accidentally met eyes with Jongho through the rearview mirror. The younger man's face was pinched with worry, but his eyes had a determined glint to them. Hongjoong wanted to smile and praise him for keeping his cool, but just then the car took a sharp turn and his body shifted sideways, nearly sending him falling off the backseat if not for the hands firmly gripping his upper body.

“Careful maknae!” Another voice shouted, this one belonging to the person who Hongjoong was currently using as a pillow. Hongjoong came to realize it belonged to one Choi San. Strange, the other man usually hung out closer to the main complex, preferring to keep patrol around the area closest to them. Hongjoong’s eyes fluttered up briefly to see the other man staring down at him with a rare stern gracing his features. He wants to tell San not to be too hard on Jongho and he managed to meet eyes with the other once San glanced down at Hongjoong to make sure his head is was still stable. Their eyes met and Hongjoong tried hi best to convey his thoughts but instead of words, it is blood that sputter out from between his lips. San had let out a startled yelp and began shouting at Jongho, shouting at him to go faster. Wooyoung, face pale as he watched Hongjoong choke on his own blood, had begged the older man to hold on. Jongho had also joined the screaming, shouting a “Hyung, don’t you dare die!” Hongjoong tried his best to listen to their please, but ended up losing his fight to stay awake, consciousness slipping away as the car jerked to an abrupt halt.

**********

Hongjoong doesn’t recall anything after that, only knows what San told him. After they had made it back to the complex, Jongho had helped San get him inside to Yeosang. The usually calm man had paled upon seeing their clothes covered in blood and Hongjoong looking lifeless in their arms. Wooyoung had been sent off to inform Seonghwa about Hongjoong’s current state. The boss had been furious when they told him and had quickly dispatched Yunho and Mingi to find and take care of the guy who had dared put a bullet into his right-hand man.

Hongjoong had bled out quite profusely and had ended up needing a blood-transfusion, which although quite harrowing, was not a problem thanks to the well-equipped medical unit Yeosang had access to, courtesy of Seonghwa.

Hongjoong had gotten the blood he needed, and so had Seonghwa.

**********

The shooter had been found hours later and showed up beaten within an inch of his life. Seonghwa had personally seen to the would-be assassin’s interrogation, and after they had gotten all the information they could out of the man, had finally put a bullet into his head and summoned Mingi and Yunho get rid of the body. San had delightedly shared with Hongjoong just how the tall duo had disposed of the 'parts'. Hongjoong had grimaced at the imagery, all too familiar with Seongwha’s violent ways, and had sent San to get him another class of water. 

After Hongjoong had been stabilized enough to be released from continuous bed-rest at the main house, Seonghwa had swiftly assigned him a round-the-clock guard detail that would stick with Hongjoong until the younger would be deemed fully recovered. Hongjoong hated it but Seonghwa was the boss and he would not be deterred. Plus, it was the only way the older man would agree to release Hongjoong back to his own apartment. Months had passed since his shooting and although Hongjoong had almost fully recovered, Seonghwa continued to insist upon having a security detail stick to Hongjoong. The others in their group hadn’t dared oppose their boss, and thus Hongjoong had been stuck with a revolving door of ‘babysitters’ for the past six months.

**********

Hongjoong leans his head back against the end of the tub and allows himself to sink lower into the water. The tub is large enough that his whole body is comfortably submerged in the water. His muscles relax as the heat of the liquid permeates his skin. He feels a slight twinge in his abdomen, a reminder of his old wound making itself known. He bites his lip at the slight pain but it eventually fades away. The remainder of his bath passes by peacefully and he eventually doses off. He doesn’t realize he’d left his cellphone in his bedroom and doesn’t hear the vibrations signaling a repetition of calls that come during his time in the tub.

**********

Hongjoong startles awake as he hears the front door to his apartment slam open. His heartbeat rises as he realizes he had fallen asleep inside the tub and left himself vulnerable. He gets out of the water and hurriedly pulls on his robe. He forgoes his undergarments as he quickly ties his rob while simultaneously glancing around to locate his phone. He curses quietly as he realizes that he left it in his bedroom and then moves towards the bathroom sink, reaching underneath it to access the knife he keeps hidden there. Hongjoong keeps his movements light as the heavy sound of footsteps make their way through his apartment. He holds his breath as they come closer towards the bathroom and he hides himself beside the door. Heart beating wildly in his chest, he waits with baited breath as the footsteps come to a halt behind the door. Eyes glued to the doorknob, he watches as it turns and the door swings open.

A dark-clad figure enters the bathroom and as it steps in further into the room, Hongjoong attacks. He lunges forward, knife in hand and swings towards his intruder's back. The other hears his movements and whirls around quickly, catching the downward swing of Hongjoong’s knife hand. The hold on his wrist tightens painfully and causes him to drop his weapon. The now knife-less Hongjoong quickly uses his right leg to deliver a swift knee to the gut of his would-be attacker. The other man grunts in pain and releases his hold. Hongjoong takes advantage of the attacker’s loss of concentration and runs from the bathroom to his bedroom. He nearly makes it to the door before the figure from before slams into him and presses their body firmly against his, effectively caging him against the wooden door. Hongjoong’s heart beats rapidly in his chest as he struggles against the foreign hold, attempting to create enough space between their bodies so he can elbow his attacker.

“Hongjoong-ah stop it! Hongjoong-ah it’s me! Fucking stop!"

A very familiar voice growls at him. Hongjoong’s mind takes a second to calm down enough to process the voice but when he finally figures out who it is, he stops struggling completely. Heart still hammering in his chest, he swallows harshly before letting out a name he knows too well.

“Seonghwa-ah?”

{tbc...}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter edited on 08-22-20


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { preview }  
Seonghwa grunts in surprise as his body becomes dead weight and his grip on Hongjoong becomes firmer.
> 
> “You absolute fucker,” Hongjoong croaks out as tries to struggle against the older man’s hold, but his legs refuse to cooperate. Seonghwa clucks his tongue in displeasure at his words and promptly scoops up the smaller man in a bridal-style carry. Hongjoong wants to fight his hold because 'What the fuck, Seonghwa-hyung? Who the fuck breaks into someone else’s apartment like that?!'

PART 2

Hongjoong’s adrenaline rush leaves him as soon as he hears Seonghwa voice. His knees buckle, turning to jelly and he would have fallen had the older man not been gripping his body so tightly.

Seonghwa grunts in surprise as his body becomes dead weight and his grip on Hongjoong becomes firmer.

“You absolute fucker,” Hongjoong croaks out as tries to struggle against the older man’s hold, but his legs refuse to cooperate. Seonghwa clucks his tongue in displeasure at his words and promptly scoops up the smaller man in a bridal-style carry. Hongjoong wants to fight his hold because _What the fuck, Seonghwa-hyung? Who the fuck breaks into someone else’s apartment like that?!_

“Boss?!” Come a shout from the doorway of his apartment. Hongjoong’s head snaps in the direction of the shout. It seems Seonghwa hadn’t come alone. Yunho’s head peeks in around the corner, gun drawn and eyes looking left and right for any threats.

“All clear, stand down,” Seonghwa tells him. Yunho nods once and lowers his gun. His eyes take in the sight of Hongjoong in Seonghwa’s arms and subtly drift down to where Hongjoong’s naked thighs are on display. Seonghwa follows his eyes and finally notices that Hongjoong seems to have nothing on underneath his robe.

“Dismissed. Go back to the car and keep watch on the building while I finish up here,” he says sternly. Yunho’s eyes snap back up to attention and he nods in affirmation, cheeks tinged a light pink at having been caught staring. He gives Hongjoong a small nod of acknowledgement before swiftly turning on his heels and heading out the apartment door.

Seonghwa waits for the sound of the door closing before he walks over to the couch and carefully deposits Hongjoong upon it. He leaves the younger man for a moment and then returns with a set of clothes that he tosses at him.

“Put your clothes on,” he orders.

Hongjoong stares at him in disbelief before finally getting his wits about him. “You fucker, what the hell are you doing breaking into my apartment?!” He growls out in barely contained anger. Seonghwa ignores him and walks towards Hongjoong’s kitchen instead. Hongjoong grits his teeth but proceeds to dutifully put on the clothes Seonghwa brought him. A simple muscle tee and some old gym shorts are all that he has to work with, and he lets out a grumble of expletives before hurriedly tugging them on.

As he finishes dressing, Seonghwa returns from the kitchen with a newly acquired ice pack.

“Sit.” Seonghwa says and Hongjoong feels his eye twitch at the command but he bites his words. Despite everything, Seonghwa is still his boss and Hongjoong would very much prefer not to anger him.

Hongjoong sits on the couch stewing in silence as Seonghwa crouches down before him.

“What are you doing—” he begins to say as the older swiftly takes a hold of hold of his right leg, pressing the ice against a blooming bruise on his knee. Hongjoong hisses at the sudden coldness but Seonghwa keeps the ice pack there for a moment.

“You didn’t answer your phone,” he says quietly, finally removing the ice pack from pressing against the younger man’s skin. Hongjoong frowns and opens his mouth to defend himself. “I accidentally left it in my room—”

“You could have been dead. You didn’t answer your phone and we couldn’t get a hold of you,” Seonghwa interrupts him, slightly tightening the grip he has on Hongjoong’s knee. The smaller man lets out a small grunt of pain and Seonghwa quietly apologizes by pressing a kiss to his knee. He leaves the ice pack to the side for the moment, placing it on an adjacent coffee table and uses his now-free hand to lightly massage around the bruised area.

Hongjoong’s heart stutters at the older man's actions and he coughs to cover up his surprise. Seongwha’s piercing gaze meets his eyes and Hongjoong feels his heart being to thump loudly in his chest.

“You know I’m not that easy to kill,” he jokes, trying to get rid of the weird tension that seems to fill the air. Seonghwa’s eyes stay locked on him for a moment longer and Hongjoong prays for something to interrupt the intensity of the older man’s gaze on him.

The gods hear his prayers because within seconds, Seonghwa’s phone begins ringing. The older man finally breaks eye-contact and swiftly stands up, pulling the device out of his back pocket and answwering it while walking away towards the kitchen again.

Hongjoong lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and leans back to rest against the sofa. His head is a jumble of thoughts. On one hand, he still feels angry about the older man breaking into his home unannounced and scaring the shit out of him. On the other hand, Seonghwa’s reason for breaking in (being scared that something had happened to Hongjoong), makes it hard to stay mad at the elder man. He closes his eyes briefly and lets out a sigh before deciding to just shove everything away in a neat little mental drawer to be dealt with later.

Eyeing the now-melting ice pack on his coffee table, Hongjoong grabs ahold of the thing and walks over to deposit it back into the freezer as Seonghwa finishes up his call.

“Pack a bag, you’re coming to the main house until I have Jongho and San upgrade the security in your place,” Seonghwa says.

Hongjoong gapes at him and wants to protest but Seonghwa is giving him that look that says _Do what I say before I make you_.

He clicks his mouth shut and chews his bottom lip before nodding and walking away from the older man. His boss’s actions tonight have thrown him off kilter, and he still doesn’t know why everyone else was called out tonight, nor why Seonghwa had been so desperate when he hadn’t answered his phone.

Entering his bedroom, he spies his phone laying innocently on the corner of his desk. With a snort, he picks up the innocuous looking device and presses the screen to life. His eyes widen in surprise as the display informs him of numerous missed calls not only from Seonghwa, but from the rest of their group as well.

_What the hell did I miss?_

Seonghwa appears in his bedroom doorway silently and Hongjoong, sensing his presence, turns to him with a questioning look. The elder man stares back at him silently and Hongjoong knows he won’t be getting an answer any time soon. He turns away from his boss and quickly grabs his duffle bag, stuffing some clothing inside along with some weapons he has hidden within his drawers. Seonghwa watches him silently and after a while he goes up to Hongjoong, gently shoves him aside and brusquely zips up the bag.

Hongjoong side-eyes him but the elder just grabs the duffle bag and takes Hongjoong’s hand in his, pulling the other out of the room. Hongjoong lets out a surprised sound as Seonghwa pulls him quickly through his own apartment, barely stopping long enough for him to put his shoes on and grab a hoodie he had laying in the hallway.

When they make it outside the building, Hongjoong shivers at the night air and lets out a sneeze. Seonghwa hurriedly pulls him in the direction of a black sedan, where Yunho is waiting, dressed in more weather-appropriate clothing and in the driver’s seat.

Seonghwa hustles Hongjoong into the vehicle and orders Yunho to drive.

{tbc...}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter edited on 08-22-20


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { preview }  
They make it back to the main compound with little fuss; Yunho making sure to take the long way back to the main complex in case anyone is tailing them. Hongjoong spends the duration of the ride in silence, quietly listening to Seonghwa barking orders over his cell phone at whoever is on the other line. When the adrenaline from earlier finally wares off, Hongjoong finds himself starting to lose energy. He vaguely registers a slight throbbing in his knees from the earlier fight and lets out a huff of frustration. 'Freaking Seonghwa is built sturdy, that fucker.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well shit, look who suddenly got their inspiration back?

PART 3

They make it back to the main compound with little fuss; Yunho making sure to take the long way back to the main complex in case anyone is tailing them. Hongjoong spends the duration of the ride in silence, quietly listening to Seonghwa barking orders over his cell phone at whoever is on the other line. When the adrenaline from earlier finally wares off, Hongjoong finds himself starting to lose energy. He vaguely registers a slight throbbing in his knees from the earlier fight and lets out a huff of frustration. _Freaking Seonghwa is built sturdy, that fucker._

He leans his head against the cold glass of the car window and closes his eyes. Unwittingly, he seems to fall asleep, because the next time he opens his eyes, Yunho is making the turn towards the road that will lead them towards the gated entrance of the complex.

As they pull up to the gates, he cannot help but notice that there seem to be more guards around than are usually posted there. When the car gets close enough, Yunho rolls the window down for Seonghwa, who barks orders at the men brusquely. Hongjoong listens as Seonghwa informs them that the house is now closed off to all visitors until further notice. No one is to leave the complex without clearance first. The guards nod their heads stiffly at his command, and then Yunho starts driving again. Hongjoong bites his lip as a bit of anxiety starts to creep up at him. _What happened while he was at home?_

*********

Much to Hongjoong’s chagrin, Seonghwa instructs Yunho to take him directly to see their resident medic. A visit to Yeosang seems unnecessary and it is nearing midnight but Seonghwa is the boss and Yunho would never disobey him. With a sigh, Hongjoong allows the younger but taller man to ‘accompany’ him down to medical wing of the complex. When they get there, there is already another patient being treated by Yeosang. San smiles and waves at Hongjoong before releasing a hiss as Yeosang impatiently swipes an antiseptic wipe across a nasty cut on the right side of his face, just above his right eyebrow.

“Sit still damnit! How the hell did you even let someone get close enough to cut you anyway?” Yeosang growls out, dabbing the cut once more with a clean wipe before turning to address the newly arrived pair.

“Yunho-ah, Hongjoong-ah? What can I do for you?”

“Boss wants you to check over hyung and make sure everything’s in working order,” Yunho chirps out. Yeosang nods his head in affirmation and sends them to sit on a nearby empty medical bed, before turning back to assault San with more hydrogen peroxide.

While San squawks at Yeosang and actively tries to avoid the soaked cotton ball within the medic’s grasp, Hongjoong takes the opportunity to ask Yunho the question he’s been thinking about since Seonghwa burst into his apartment.

“Yunho,” he addresses the young man standing next to him. Yunho, who had been glancing down at his phone, startles briefly before turning to smile at Hongjoong.

“Yes hyung?” He asks brightly, tucking his phone into his coat pocket, turning his full attention to Hongjoong.

“Why exactly was boss so upset when he couldn’t reach me? And for that matter, why did nearly all of you blow up my phone with calls as well?” He asks, giving Yunho a look that he hopes compels the younger man to answer. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Yeosang and San settling down enough to subtly eavesdrop on their conversation.

Yunho’s smile falters and sighs, running a hand through his hair, pushing it back.

“Ah hyung, it’s really not something I can freely discuss with you right now, especially the important bits. What I can tell you though is it has something to do with the incident that happened to you a few months ago.”

“You mean when I got shot?” Hongjoong asks, confusion gracing his features.

Yunho nods his head and out of the corner of his eye, Hongjoong spots Yeosang and San exchanging looks. Before Yunho can go on, Yeosang announces he has finished with San and dismisses him from the room.

“Alright Yunho, I’m going to need you and San to leave now so Hongjoong can focus and let me examine him.”

“Ah but boss told me to wait for—,” Yunho begins to say before San grabs a hold of his arm and yanks him away.

“Yunho-ah, I forgot to tell you that Mingi was looking for you after we came back. He said it was important!” San says quickly, managing to divert Yunho’s attention from Hongjoong with a mention of the other giant of their group.

“Ah okay,” Yunho immediately nods his head and turns back to Yeosang and Hongjoong. “Yeosang-ah, do you think you could accompany Hongjoong to his room when his examination is done? Boss wants him to get settled there as soon as he’s done here.” Yunho asks while San hangs off his arm as the two wait for Yeosang to reply. The medic nods his head and San enthusiastically tugs Yunho out of the room.

Hongjoong sighs in frustration as his current only info sources is whisked away and then turns to find Yeosang staring at leg, a small frown on his face. He lightly touches the bruised area and Hongjoong manages not to wince.

“What happened to you hyung? Last I checked, you weren’t cleared for active duty yet?” He says quietly, turning away briefly to get some ointment to put on the quickly darkening mark.

“Well Yeosang-ah, I guess you could say I got into a fight with a very large cat.” Hongjoong retorts wryly, internally smirking when Yeosang lets out a snort and gives him a deadpan look. The medic proceeds to rub the ointment over Hongjoong’s bruise and orders him to ‘get naked’ so he can check the rest of Hongjoong’s body. Hongjoong yelps with indignation as Yeosang cackles at him while shoving his hoodie off his shoulders.

*********

When Yeosang finally quits harassing Hongjoong (“I’m not harassing you hyung, I’m a doctor for godsake!”, he shouts at Hongjoong as the other quickly pulls his close back on), the medic accompanies hm to the room Seonghwa had designated as his whenever he happened to be staying at the main complex.

“I will let boss know I’ve safely delivered his package.” Yeosang snarks, still a bit miffed about the supposed harassment he inflicted upon Hongjoong. The other man nods his head but before Yeosang leaves, he sighs and moves forward unexpectedly to give Hongjoong a hug.

Hongjoong is rendered speechless, but carefully returns the other man’s embrace.

“I’m glad you’re okay hyung,” Yeosang says quietly. Hongjoong frowns at his words but pats Yeosang’s head softly.

“Of course I am, I’ve got the best medic in the country looking after me.” He states, pulling back from the embrace to see a small smile on Yeosang’s face. He lets go of the medic and Yeosang lets out a small sigh before he digs into his pocket and deposits a bottle of pills into Hongjoong’s hand.

“What’s this?” Hongjoong asks, accepting the pill bottle.

“Sleeping pills,” Yeosang replies. “I know you haven’t been sleeping to well lately. Jongho and Mingi mentioned you’ve been staying up later than usual these past couple of days.”

Hongjoong rolls his eyes and curses the duo. _Damn narcs._

*********

After Yeosang leaves, Hongjoong takes a look at his surroundings. The room is exactly as he had left it, prior to being allowed to return to his own apartment. Though he prefers his own bed at home, he can’t help but flop down onto the queen-size bed in the room. The pillows are just as soft as he remembers them.

Before he can get fully comfortable, he sits back up and removes his hoodie, not wanting to become overheated. He tosses it carelessly onto the table next to the desk in the corner of the room, belatedly remembering that the pill bottle is still in his hoodie pocket. He curses as it makes a thumping sound as it hits against the chair and he hurries to pull it out of the pocket and set it carefully on the desk.

He contemplates whether or not he should take a few after the eventful night that he’s gone through but ends up deciding against it. His body feels exhausted enough that he is sure he can basically knock out at any moment. He goes back to his bed and removes his shirt, settling for wearing only his shorts to bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots his duffel bag settled against the far wall. Thinking back to everything that has happened, he goes to the bag and digs out one of his knives, slipping it between the mattress and the headboard for easy access.

Something major had happened and if it hadn’t been for Yeosang and San, Yunho would have given him enough info to deduce what had gone down that night. He grumbles into his pillow as sleep finally overcomes him and he vows to get the information out of one of the boys sooner or later.

*********

Unbeknownst to Hongjoong, about an hour after he has drifted off to sleep, the door to his room opens. A shadow lingers in his doorway before the it moves further into his room with quiet footsteps. Seonghwa pauses over Hongjoong’s sleeping form, eyes raking over his half-nude body. The younger man looked so peaceful in this state, unaware of the storm that is headed his way.

_Tonight was just the beginning_, Seonghwa thinks. Although he had been caught unaware, he had quickly made sure to strike first and strike hard. He wasn’t going to let anyone take Hongjoong from him, especially not some misguided ghost from the past who didn’t realize their opportunity had long since passed.

Seonghwa reaches out to run a careful hand through Hongjoong’s hair and makes a vow to himself. _I’ll kill him if he so much as attempts to make contact with you._

With a final, careful touch, Seonghwa retracts his hand and quietly leaves the room, nodding to Jongho, who is dutifully waiting for him outside the door.

“Tell San to have the guards keep a close watch on this side of the complex. Restrict access to this floor and make sure no none so much as breathes in Hongjoong’s direction without my prior approval.”

Jongho nods his head and quickly takes out his phone to start making arrangements while Seonghwa stalks back to his office.

{tbc...}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please fill free to point out any continuity or spelling/grammar errors.


End file.
